vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon
A Weapon is usually a type of harmful object in order to kill someone or physically and emotionally hurt a victim, which could result in their death. Below is a list of weapons in order to kill a particular species. Vampires Wooden Stake getting staked.]] A wooden stake of any kind and type is harmful and also fatal to a vampire . From wooden pencils to tree branches, a wooden stake through the heart will permanently kill a vampire. Alaric and John both own a gun which shoots them presumably made by them as well, respectively. Logan Fell also owned a hand gun filled with wooden bullets. In order to heal the wound, it depends how old a vampire is - the older, the faster the wound heals. It also depends on whether or not the vampire feeds on human blood, as well as how often they do. Therefore, a vampire that is older and feeds on human blood regularly would heal faster than a young vampire who rarely feeds on human blood. Vervain Darts holding a vervain dart.]] The darts contain an herb called vervain, which is almost deadly to vampires and can also weaken them to the point of death. Some of the Tomb vampires were killed or weakened by the darts in the house of Samantha Gibbons where the vampires compelled her to let them stay there and feed on her. Most of the darts were made by Alaric Saltzman and can be shot from the same gun that wood can. Elena also stabbed a dart into Stefan and Frederick. They are usually kept in a silver dart with a long point in order for the vampire to be hit with it. When hit, the vampire will instantly get a reaction to the herb that will weaken them. Vervain Grenade after getting the bomb thrown at him.]] The vervain bomb was designed again, by Alaric Saltzman. Elena used it when she was kidnapped by Rose and Trevor. Elijah, an original vampire, arrived to claim Elena in order to break the curse. However, she pulled the vervain grenade out and threw it at him. Vervain burns vampires, and immediately following the throwing of the grenade, Elijah began to burn. The usage of a vervain grenade has not shown on a regular vampire, however, it can be assumed that using a vervain grenade on a vampire will affect the vampire more than it would affect an original vampire. Device getting affected by the device.]] The device was created by Johnathan Gilbert and was later spelled by Emily Bennett in order for it to work. When activated, it lets off a high pitch frequency within a five mile radius causing the vampires to become exposed so that guards would inject them with vervain, weakening them. The device nearly killed and Stefan , however it did kill most of the tomb vampires when it went off, and 's] girlfriend, Anna which ultimately caused him to take Anna's blood and kill himself in order for him to turn into a vampire as well. The weakened vampires were then kidnapped, dragged into a abandoned doctor's office, drenched with petrol, and set on fire, burning all of them alive beyond recognition. Werewolves Device The device also works on werewolves as well. Unknowingly, when the device was activated, it caused Richard Lockwood and his son, Tyler Lockwood to hear the noise. Richard was the first to go down, as it was seen that he passed out due to not being able to hear the noise, the deputies then injected vervain into him. Tyler was then affected while driving and home, the noises started to effect him, however there was more than five miles away, hinting that werewolves have better hearing then vampires. He suddenly got a migraine and the pain was so unbearable he couldn't control the driving, and ultimately crashed into a wall. The Originals Dagger .]] One way to kill an Original vampire, is to stab them in the heart, with a dagger coated in white oak ash wood. It is presumably lethal to them and will of course, kill them instantly. However, if you take the dagger out of the body, the once presumed dead vampire will be revived once again. It's not like a wooden stake, in which it kills the vampire and even if you take it out of the body, the vampire still stays dead however with the dagger, The Originals can come back to life, and die multiple times, so therefor there is no known way to actually fully kill one so it makes them basically invulnerable and immortal. The only revealed way to kill an Original is by a wooden stake, carved from the old white oak ash tree. The stake was presumably forged by the original father, Mikael. White Oak Stake bursting into flames after getting staked with the White Oak Stake.]] The only way to kill an original vampire permanently is to stab them through the heart using a stake that was carved from the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the originals, however unlike other stakes and daggers once this stake is used to kill an original it bursts into flames along with the Original's body, the only known stake was destroyed when it was used by Klaus to kill Mikael. It was revealed in the episode All My Children that a sapling grew of a white oak tree 300 years after the original family left. Therefore more could be made. Humans Knives A knife, is usually a sharp steel object using for cutting mostly food, however it has been used to kill someone or to wound someone enough to send them a message. After got into the Gilbert House, she switched 's perfume that had vervain in it with a regular perfume. As a result, she was now able to be compelled. Unknown to or , Katherine had compelled Jenna to stab herself in the stomach, nearing to the point of death. However, she got to hospital just in time. Elena also stabbed herself, to scare Elijah since he needed her for a curse in order to break it. Bullets Bullets, are normally shot from a from a hand gun or a rifle of some sort. It was shown that they have no effect on vampires or werewolves however, it can easily kill a human being with any supernatural powers. The overall most notable time this had happened, was when was attempting to help to the grill in order to call someone, he however didn't hear Liz Forbes walk in with a hand gun, she attempted to shoot at Damon although, at the last minute he moved, and ultimately the bullet went straight into Jeremy's heart, killing him instantly. Hybrids Vervain or Wolfsbane-Grenades .]]Being half Vampire and half Werewolf Hybrids are still affected by vervain and wolfsbane. As the hybrids attempted to save their master Klaus who was close to be killed by , threw these grenades (who were invented by Alaric Saltzman) at them. It hurts them, so that they stayed away but didn't kill them, as Mindy and Tony were still alive after that. Gallery 127104--50180814-400-uc6ad4.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23.jpg 15jtfss'.jpg A5f5a1.jpg Aba5e823.jpg Alaricwood.jpg Anna.JPG Av45a8 .jpg Ax6aa.jpg Damon.JPG Device.jpg Dfdf45df45dfa.jpg Elenaabouttothrowvervainbomb.jpg Elijahvervainbomb.jpg Fdffddf5s.jpg Grenades exploding.png Maddox pain infliction.png Mikael dies.png Na435a6.jpg TVD Weapons.png Tyler.JPG VERVAINELENA.jpg Vervain used by greta.jpg Vervainbomb.jpg Weapon of the serial killer.jpg Weapon which the killer used to kill Bill Forbes.jpg WoodenBullets.png Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:The Originals Category:Weapons